EP042
is the 42nd episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on October 31, 2014, and in the United States on October 8, 2016. Summary After hearing about strange happenings going around town on Halloween, Nate and his friends must terminate the Dracunyan attack. Plot The citizens of Springdale have begun turning into Dracunyans and biting others, turning the town into a mess of Dracunyans. With Nate and his friends being the only survivors, Nate lets his friends in on the secret of Yo-Kai. Together they try to make a cure for the Dracunyans, but Nate's friends soon fall victim to the Dracunyan epidemic. Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper brew a cure containing of garlic, salt and moldy bread, but this antidote turns all the Dracunyans into Manjimutts instead. In the end, Nate wakes up, revealing the entire series of events to have been a nightmare. While at the same time, Jibanyan is already finished wearing the costume, ending the episode. Characters Humans * Nate * Katie * Eddie * Bear * Lily Adams * Sarah * Shelly Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Dracunyan (Debut) * Manjimutt * Walkappa * Negatibuzz * Peppillon * K'mon-K'mon * Babblong Trivia * Even Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan were survived without being bitten, they were turned into Dracunyans in the end of this episode's recap. * This episode's Japanese name was "Gabunyan Hazard", an obvious parody of Death Hazard name. ** In the case of the [[Yo-kai Watch Blasters (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch Blasters,]] Jibanyan says "Dracunyan Hazard" instead in a mission where he have to battle against several cat Yo-kai (including Dracunyan) in order to befriend Rudy, which exclusive to the Red Cat Corps version. * One of Nate's costume choices resemble Boyclops. Ironically enough, in ''The Classic Yo-kai Halloween, Nate and his friends dress as Yo-kai. * The scene of Nate imaging a bunch of people dressed in zombie survival gear is a reference to The Walking Dead. ** Ironically, it would later be made into a segment in Yo-kai Watch! * The DirectTV info for this episode mistakenly uses the character's Japanese names (ie. Nate as Keita, Katie as Fumi-chan, etc.) * The English dub of this episode marks the first usage of Manjimutt's catchphrase: "Doggone It!". In the Japanese version of earlier episodes, that "catchphrase" was technically used. * The English dub of this episode explicitly states that Springdale is set in the United States, as seen from the sign advertising residential houses Nate and his friends hide behind. **In other foreign dubs (except for the Asian English dub), the country name isn't even mentioned at all. *This is the first episode to have a non-canon plot, and the second episode to be a half-hour special. * The DirectTV info for this episode mistakenly uses the character's Japanese names (ie. Nate as Keita, Katie as Fumi-chan, etc.) * This is the only episode where Nate reveals the secret of Yo-kai to his friends, even though it was non-canon. * This marks the first episode where a Yo-kai appeared with several clones debutted. (In cases of Dracunyan and Manjimutt) Dub Differences *The scene at the beginning which shows a normal cat being bitten by a vampire, was cut in the English dub. It's likely because it was deemed too scary for a younger audience. *The costume names mostly go unnamed in the dub, mainly the Pumpkin Head costume. *Instead of saying "Nyan" during all three stages of the Dracunyan transformation, the dub makes it say "Giant Head", "Fancy Cape" and finally "Dracunyan." *The Japanese text was removed from the Next HarMEOWny poster. *All references to drinking alcohol made by Manjimutt were changed to drinking coffee. This was also changed in the song Manjimutt sings, where it was changed to digging. In other languages de:Folge 042 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 Dub episodes